1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer tracking system that assists and encourages the user to maintain or reach a fitness or personal goal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although the advantages of a regular exercise program are widely publicized, the actual number of individuals engaged in such a program both in the U.S. and throughout the world is much less than the total population who would benefit from such a program. Reasons for this are many, but one common reason is that the user is personally uncomfortable about getting started in an exercise program or, even once started, the user drops out of an exercise program due to the lack of any personal incentive program.